icecreamstandfandomcom-20200214-history
Cow
The cow is the animal in the bottom right of the game, the cow isn't available to anyone right from the get go, but instead costs $10,000 to adopt from the Upgrade tab on the right side of the game. Once bought, your cow is an important asset, and when happy, it has the potential to almost double your Income per Minute with a maximum boost of 79.5%. The cow can be fed hay and rocks that spawn in the grass around the base of the cow, clothing items can also spawn around the cow. The hay will make your cow happy, adding 10 happiness to the current amount per hay fed, with 100 being the base maximum amount the cow can have. The rocks will reduce the happiness amount by 30 per rock fed. Items can increase the cow's stats, these stats will be explained below. This is your cow: Stats The cow's stats are Strength, Constitution, and Intelligence. Strength will increase the boost of the cow by 1% per strength stat, Constitution will reduce the speed of the happiness's natural decline by 5% per constitution stat, and Intelligence will increase the maximum happiness by 2 per intelligence stat. When you adopt your cow, it will spawn with randomized base stats, with each one ranging from 10 to 18, the cow will also have an initial boost amount of 10% along with the additional amount given from the base strength, which is a minimum of 10% (bringing the total starting boost to a minimum of 20%). Leveling Leveling the cow will take time and effort, there is a curve when it comes to leveling, so getting from 10 to 20 will be extremely fast compared to 80 to 90. To level up your cow you need to get experience, and to get experience you simply need to drag anything that spawns in the grass to the cow. However if the cow has a full happiness bar then hay will not give any experience, keep this in mind when leveling the cow. Another useful thing to know about leveling the cow is that for each level, the cow receives 0.5% additional boost, so if you started with a boost amount of 20%, by level 10 you will have a 25% boost, and by level 50 you will have a 55% boost. These are the hay and rocks that spawns: Items The items that you may equip can be found in a multitude of ways, the first and most common way is from dragging and dropping onto the cow from the grass around the cow. The second and possibly more preferred way is through the shop which can be found by clicking the little cart in the bottom left of the game, this will present you with a box which contains many purchasable items, the preferred item being the Mystery Item which will cost you $250,000 and will give you a random item. The third and much more rare method is through the use of certain things such as combos, frankenflavours, and cones,all of which are useful for finding the Cone Hat, Rainbow Afro, Space Suit and Space Helmet, Bat Wings, and the Batsuit. These are the current items: This page is currently unfinished!